1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and more specifically it relates to a multifunction padlock for providing a single unit lock that has the functions of an ordinary lock in conjunction with a lockout system with multiple staples that can be used as a group or individual access lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks have been in use for years. Typically, conventional locks are utilized for locking entrances or compartments such as gates, doors, cabinets, and safety deposit boxes. Conventional locks are comprised of a shackle with an arced bend in it, a casing usually made of steel, a locking mechanism, and a holding rod which latches the shackle when the keying mechanism is engaged.
The main problem with conventional locks is that the main structure is neither as strong nor secure as the present invention. In addition, in most cases when using multiple locks an individual must hook them up in series. Furthermore, the use of a chain must be used in most cases of securing large objects such as two gateposts with multiple locks. Finally, no device commercially available is capable of being used as a group access lock, individual access lock, or as a lockout system.
Examples of patented locks which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,821 to Dorey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,757 to Primeau; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,582 to Monaco; U.S. Pat. No. D267,698 to Domes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,497 to Tuttle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,834 to Waite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,219 to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,342 to Doan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,015 to Eaker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,031 to Meyer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a single unit lock that has the functions of an ordinary lock in conjunction with a lockout system with multiple staples that can be used as a group or individual access lock.
In these respects, the multifunction padlock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a single unit lock that has the functions of an ordinary lock in conjunction with a lockout system with multiple staples that can be used as a group or individual access lock.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of locks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new multifunction padlock construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a single unit lock that has the functions of an ordinary lock in conjunction with a lockout system with multiple staples that can be used as a group or individual access lock.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new multifunction padlock that has many of the advantages of the locks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multifunction padlock which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art locks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises of a housing, a plurality of staple units within the housing, a plurality of lockout units within the housing working in conjunction with the plurality of staple units, a group lockout lever attached from the holding rod to the keying mechanism parallel to the main shackle, a shackle unit attached from the holding rod to the keying mechanism parallel to the main shackle, a group lockout lever attached in conjunction with the lockout unit and parallel to the unlocking control rod, a shackle unit attached to the top inner chamber of the housing, and a keying mechanism attached in the inner chamber to the bottom surface of the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a multifunction padlock that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a multifunction padlock for providing a single unit lock that has the functions of an ordinary lock in conjunction with a lockout system with multiple staples that can be used as a group or individual access lock.
Another object is to provide a multifunction padlock that has multiple staples for attaching conventional locks.
An additional object is to provide a multifunction padlock that is capable as a lockout system with a push of a button.
A further object is to provide a multifunction padlock that is thicker and therefore more sturdy and strong in structure than conventional locks.
Another object is to provide a multifunction padlock that eliminates the use of chains or locks in series with its multiple staple unit.
A further object is to provide a multifunction padlock that allows for individual and group access.
An additional object is to provide a multifunction padlock that has one master key system with multiple padlocks for access by different people with approved access.
Another object is to provide a multifunction padlock that has a hooked main shackle for ease of operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages be within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.